Forever and Always
by iLuvNaruto1412
Summary: Songfic. Forever and Always by Parachute. KakashixNaruko/KakashixFem!Naru. Kakashi left for a mission. As usual, Naru waits for him to come home, she needed to tell him something. What happen if the mission turn awry? A moment of kindness risked his life.


This is a songfic/fanfic on Naruto (KakashixFem!Naru)  
Song by: Parachute – Forever and Always

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, neither the song. Credits go to respective owners. I write this fic merely for my own fun, and of course, reader's reading pleasure.  
A/N: This fic has another version, same plot, just different characters (KakashixOC) which is exclusive to Wattpad. This is a KakashixFem!Naru fic, which is exclusive to fanfiction, because let's face it, ff hates OCs, and there is a severe lack of KakashixFem!Naru fics.  
KakashixOC version is exclusive to Wattpad.

Enjoy

* * *

_(She's sitting at the table  
The hours get later)  
_  
She sat on their dining room, waiting for him to come home. The food she cooked had gone cold.

_(He was supposed to be here)_

He was supposed to have come back to her a week ago. She knew that missions could go wrong. But the delay was too long.

_(She's sure he would have called)_

He should have sent a messenger to inform the authorities about missions going awry. But he didn't.

_(She waits a little longer  
There's no one in the driveway)  
_  
She stayed on her spot. It was already dusk. She looked out of the window. There was no sign of him coming home soon.

_(No one's said they seen him)_

She had asked around. But no one knew his whereabouts. Neither where his partner was.

_(Why, is something wrong?)_

As she picked up her cup, the ceramic cracked. Did something happen? Or was she just too anxious?

_(She looks back to the window)_

She looked back to the window, hoping to see the glimpse of him. Nope. He wasn't there.

_(Suddenly the phone rings  
A voice says somethings happened  
That she should come right now)  
_  
A messenger bird suddenly knocked on the window. She let the bird in and read the letter. It instructed her to hurry to the hospital.

_(Her mind goes to December)_

She suddenly had a flashback on Christmas.

_(She thinks of when he asked her  
He bent down on his knees first)  
_  
They were spending Christmas Eve in his place. When the grandfather clock rang for the twelfth time, he dropped to his knee as he held her hand.

_(And he said  
I, I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always)  
_  
"Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, I love you forever. I want you forever, forever and always. Through everything, the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, until we're both grey and wrinkly. Please, be mine" he said. She was overcome with joy. She didn't answer him verbally. She just tackled him onto the floor and they kissed each other silly.  
_  
(She pulls up to the entrance)_

She summoned her fox and rode her to the hospital. She dismissed her as she walked in the entrance.

_(She walks right to the front desk)_

She approached the receptionist. "Kakashi Hatake" she muttered to the old lady sitting behind the counter.

"Naru! This way!" Iruka called.

_(They lead her down a million halls a maze that's never ending)_

He and a young nurse led her down the halls that seemed like a never ending maze. Door after doors, corner after corners.

_(They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them)  
_  
Iruka began to fill her in on the mission they took. How they were trapped and finally freed themselves. How Kakashi was wounded trying to save a little girl.

She couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. Her mind was clouded with worry. Her heart beat sped up as she began to hyperventilate. She just needed to know that he was going to be okay.

_(She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room)_

She opened the door and there was Kakashi. Eyes closed and all bandaged up from head to toe. She wanted to cry. But she had to be strong. If she broke down, it will only hurt him more.  
_  
(She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight)_

"Hi, baby" she croaked as she sat on the hair next to him. She held his hand to her face and squeezed it too tightly. He smiled weakly at her, trying to soothe her.

_(They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life)_

"Kakashi. I need you. We need you" she said as she held his hand over her stomach. His eyes widened and a small smile crept up to the corner of his uncovered lips.

"Is it my son or daughter?" he asked. She shook her head. She had not gone that far yet to know the gender.

_(The house on the hillside, where they would stay  
Stay, there forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better  
We'll still love each other, forever and always)  
_  
They talked about moving back to his parents' house on the hillside which was currently vacant. They would stay there together, for better and for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, until they would be both grey and wrinkly, forever and always. Be that cute old couple who are still disgustingly in love with each others like lovesick puppies.

_(Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses)_

Tsunade finally barged in the door. She turned towards Naruko after she had checked on him. Tsunade shook her head as she looked at Naru sympathetically. Tear began to roll down Naru's cheeks. She suddenly got an idea.

_(She borrows some rings from the couple next door)_

She got out of the room and borrowed some rings from a middle aged couple next door. She sat back beside him and held his hand. Tsunade said a couple of lines of the marital vows as both slid the rings onto each other's fingers.

_(Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor)_

The couple laughed at them. They were on the verge of divorce. They saw Naruko and Kakashi as foolish youngsters. Love does not last forever.

The young nurses who had gathered around laughed as well. They have seen deaths every day, this would be no different. None had experienced the loss of a loved one. They do not know how painful it is, knowing the only one you ever loved would be leaving you alone in the cold harsh world.

Tears began to fall from her face to the floor as she imagined her life without him.

_(She looks into his eyes, and she says  
I, I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever  
We'll still love each other, forever and always  
Forever and always, forever and always)_

"Kakashi. Stay with us! We need you. Our baby needs you" she said as more tears flowed.

_(She finishes the vows but his beeps are getting too slow  
His voice is almost too low  
As he says, I love you forever, forever and always  
Please just remember even if I'm not there  
I'll always love you, forever and always)  
_  
"Naru, you are the only one that I ever loved. I will never love any other, except for our kids. I want to be with you forever, forever and always. But if I can't, promise me to move on. Our baby would need somebody as a father figure. But remember that I will love you forever, forever and always" he spoke almost inaudibly. His ECG fluctuations were getting more and more gradual.

"No, Kakashi! Please. Please. No" she cried. He squeezed her hand lightly. His eyes began to drift close. She shook her head, trying to wake up from this nightmare. A loud beep was heard and the ECG only showed a single flat line.

"NO!" she screamed as she crashed her lips onto his, hoping that it will wake him up. But there was no movement. "No, Kakashi! NO!" she screamed as she began to shake him. A pair of strong arms pulled her back.

"Naru. There's no use.." Iruka whispered as he hugged her from behind. She finally broke down and collapsed onto the floor. He let her held onto him as she cried her eyes out.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_(She's sitting at the table, the hours get later)_

She sat on the sofa, holding her baby girl in her arms. The morning had passed too quickly. It would soon become noon.

_(He was supposed to be here)_

He should have picked her up.

_(She's sure he would have called)_

He had not informed her that he would be running late.

_(She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway)_

She resisted the urge to summon her wolf to find his whereabouts. She should wait a little more.

_(No one's said they seen him  
Why, is something wrong?)_

She finally summoned her sliver wolf, Ami. But the wolf told her that she couldn't smell him.

_(She looks back to the window)_

She looked back at the window. There was no sign of him.

_(Suddenly the phone rings  
A voice says somethings happened  
That she should come right now)_

The doorbell rang. She opened it and there stood Iruka in black suit and bouquet in hand. He smiled at her and handed her the flower. She passed baby Fukuro into his arms. He helped her climb up the carriage. Her long wedding gown was a great obstacle to the task.

_(Her mind goes to December  
She thinks of when he asked her  
He bent down on his knees first  
And he said  
I, I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always)_

She suddenly remembered that fateful day. Kakashi laying motionlessly, all bandaged up. She remembered him saying that he would love her forever, forever and always. And then, his heart stopped.

She forced the memory away. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Isn't it every girl's dream to get married in a big chapel wearing pretty white dresses?

_(She pulls up to the entrance  
She walks right to the front desk)  
_  
The carriage stopped in front of the chapel. Iruka opened the door and led her inside.

_(They lead her down a million halls a maze that's never ending)_

He held onto her hand as he walked down the long, never ending aisle with her.

_(They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them)  
_  
She heard whispers from the audiences. But she couldn't hear them. She was lost in her own world, thinking about how lucky she was that a miracle had occurred.

_(She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room)  
_  
She tried not to show any emotion as she looked straight up the altar. There stood the love of her life, Kakashi Hatake. He turned around and gave her a smile.

Yes, he was still alive. When his heart stopped beating, Tsunade had tried to use a defibrillator to restart it. But it didn't work. In a moment of frustration, Naruko channelled her chakra in the form of electricity on him. The action caused his heart to start beating again.

_(She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight)_

She ran down the aisle into his arms. He hugged her and held her tight. Iruka handed Fukuro to Kakashi and stood at the foot of the altar, in the place reserved for the best man.  
_  
(They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life  
The house on the hillside, where they would stay  
Stay, there forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better  
We'll still love each other, forever and always)_

Friends and families come up to the podium one by one, sharing stories about the happy couple, how lucky they were, finding the love of their lives and was able to be a part of each other's lives. They also talked about how many kids they would probably have, and their nice house on the hillside which was spacious enough for the kids to run around and grow up.

_(Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses)_

The preacher finally started the ceremony, reading it line by line from an old book.

_(She borrows some rings from the couple next door)_

The ring bearers came forward and gave it to them. They slid their rings onto each other's fingers, finally united as one in the eye of the law.

_(Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor)_

Everyone cheered and applauded. She couldn't be happier. Happy tears flowed down her cheek and onto the floor.

_(She looks into his eyes, and she says  
I, I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever  
We'll still love each other, forever and always  
Forever and always, forever and always)_

He kissed her, sealing their vows. She knew that he had heard her a zillionth of times, but she felt the need to say it again.

"Kakashi, you are the only man that I have ever loved. I love you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. I'll grow old, grey and wrinkly with you. We will be the old couple who are still disgustingly in love with each other like lovesick puppies. I love you, Kakashi Hatake. Forever and always"

_(She finishes the vows but his beeps are getting too slow  
His voice is almost too low  
As he says, I love you forever, forever and always  
Please just remember even if I'm not there  
I'll always love you, forever and always)_

He smiled and whispered on her ear, "And I love you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old, grey and wrinkly together, be the old couple who are still disgustingly in love with each other like lovesick puppies. Naruko Hatake, you are the love of my life. The one I couldn't live without. I will never leave you. And we will be together forever, forever and always. You woke me up, restarted my heart when all else failed. Thank you for not giving up on me. I will always love you, forever, forever and always".

* * *

R&R :)  
Don't you guys just love KakashixNaruko pair? :3


End file.
